


like the way you

by dastardlyenables



Series: Short Smut Suite [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dastardlyenables/pseuds/dastardlyenables
Summary: It was more difficult than one might think, to smirk around a thick cock shoved down your throat, but Sasuke managed just fine.





	like the way you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).



"You gonna do anything, Big Dick? Or you just gonna sit there staring at it unti—ngf" Sasuke tightened his grip on Sai's hips, nails digging red crescents into the skin as he swallowed Sai's cock, not stopping until his nose was resting in the coarse, black curls. He hummed, an almost amused sound, sending rumbling vibrations down his throat. The sound Sai made was almost a squeak, and Sasuke didn't have to see to know that his toes had curled as the former ROOT member's thighs tensed, slung over Sasuke's shoulders. It was more difficult than one might think, to smirk around a thick cock shoved down your throat, but Sasuke managed just fine.

Sai attempted to thrust up into it, trembling as Sasuke's grip shoved him back harder against the wall of the alleyway they had ducked down. Sai tried to speak, an aborted sound that slid into pleading gasps as Sasuke hummed louder, and drew back slowly until just the bright red tip of Sai's cock was resting just inside his lips. Sasuke's tongue swirled around the head, briefly tracing over the slit, before he drew back even further and uncurled his lips, letting the rim of of the corona catch oh-so-lightly against his teeth as he tugged backwards. Sai howled into where he'd bitten into his arm to muffle his noise, and Sasuke's eyes darted towards the opening of the alleyway. There was the faint-distant sound of children laughing, and the general bustle of shinobi and civilians alike enjoying the rush of market day, but while several people walked straight past their alley, no one seemed to have decided to peak in, just yet.

"Ah- are you—" Sasuke swallowed Sai's cock back down again, and Sai cut off with a curse, before biting back into his arm, a new ring of red indents to match the ones Sasuke's grip was digging into his hips. Sasuke shifted, and slowly straightened to stand, Sai's thighs still gripping his shoulders. The slide of the rough brick against the exposed strip of skin had Sai moaning again, even as Sasuke began to draw back and swallow down again, still forcing his hips back against the wall. Sai's eyes slipped shut and his head thunked against the wall as Sasuke hollowed his cheeks with the effort of sucking, intermittently humming or—on very rare occasions—oh-so-lightly scraping with his teeth. The danger of it, the edge of pleasure-pain-threat was almost too much to bear.

Sasuke's grip slackened just the slightest fraction, and Sai took advantage, twisting against the wall for leverage and thrusting forward as much as he could. He was rewarded with a faint choking noise until Sasuke adjusted again, re-tightening his grip, and—with his damnable lack of a gag reflex—began to suck. Sai cracked his eyes open, glancing down to see Sasuke, Sharingan spinning wide at the at the aborted thrusts of Sai's rolling hips, scanning up the scrapes and red marks littering his lower torso to the edge of his crop top and then back up to his face, where his lips curved into that _damnable_ smirk again. Sai could suddenly feel the way his sweat-damp hair stuck to the skin of his face, how the flush that heat his cheeks spread to his ears and crept down his neck. He opened his mouth to try, one more time, to try and wrest back some sort of control, but in that moment Sasuke drew back until the tip rested against the enamel of his bottom teeth. He released one of Sai's hips, only to bring his fingers up and pinch at Sai's frenulum.

Sai came with a shout, surprised and unmuffled; Sasuke's Sharingan eyes still spinning as Sai's come splattered across Sai's lower torso, and all over his face.


End file.
